bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril: Chapter 3
Guardians' Peril: Chapter 3 Hey guys, it's Zero. Due to the recent spike in fans due to the first chapter and even the second chapter, I'm feeling really good. And I promise that this will be better than the first two, especially the first one. Yeah, sorry about last time, but the trip to Toronto was great though. Anyway, this chapter will follow Daniel and give a bit more background to him. You'll also what happened to Raydn. Well, hope you enjoy! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Never a dull moment here. Raydn said that after we were in the sights of the Inn. He was right. It all started with Raydn stabbing Alyut and then Mia stopping him from getting the kill. Then Raydn losing his cool demeanor to talk to me last night. Then today. Today.... was very strange. Raydn seemed to sleep in today even when hearing the constant sound of clashing weapons and yelling coming from the other Guardians who were fighting. That actually woke up Mia who came and woke me up. After I got up, I took Mia inside to see what I could find and I wandered the Inn and Mia following me. I eventually stumbled across the room with the table that the Guardians ate at last night and found a bowl of oatmeal and a plate with two slices of toast on it. Mia ran to the plate with the toast, brought it back, and set it on the table which lead me to grab the oatmeal and set it on the table. We both pulled out chairs next to each other and started to eat though Mia started to eat first. She did seem to like the food so I took a spoonful of oatmeal. Amazing. I'm surprised whoever prepared this could make even oatmeal taste better. Only one who could make this would have to be a cooking genius. Maybe Lunaris, but I didn't let my mind get stuck over it. I took another spoonful. Still great. I looked over to Mia who was almost done eating the first slice of toast. I took another. And another. And another. Before I knew it I was done with it. I stood up, walked to the sink, and placed the bowl down near a corner of the sink with the spoon in the bowl. I walked back to the table and sat next to Mia who was on her second slice of toast. "Mia, I've been trying to..... Comprehend something." I said to her. "Well, what's got you thinking?" She said with food in her mouth before swallowing it. "Yesterday." "What about it?" "When you blocked Raydn's spear. You were covered in obsidian or something. Then after you blocked it, you fainted. How did you do that?" "To be honest, I don't know. Why I can do that is beyond me." "Has it happened before that time?" "Once, but my memory is kinda cloudy. I think I was angry. Claws of Obsidian extended from my hands and I sliced at something which fell clean off. I know it was before when we were at the marketplace when you found me after Sen and Ren attacked you for Model-E." "You were scared when Raydn lashed out at Alyut so maybe it's activated by emotions?" "Maybe." Mia said. She took another bite of the toast. "What else should this allow you to do?" "I didn't know you were a questionnaire and a farmer." "Sorry... I can really get deep into this stuff." "I can see why. You always let your mouth run faster than a fire can spread on one of your family's crop fields." Mia said before shoving the small piece of remaining toast into her mouth and chewing on it before swallowing it. Then I heard that the ceased fighting and yelling start again through the silence. "Want to see what's going on outside?" "Sure." Mia said before immediately hopping off the chair and pushing it in. I did the same and we left the room to wander around for the door that lead outside. When we eventually found the way out, there was a fight between Farlon and Rina going on and it was getting more intense. Rina's spear and Farlon's blade clashed continuously as both of them tried to find an opening in each other. We sat next to Lunaris who was sitting on the ground next to Ophelia who had minor scratches and bruises. We looked at her. She was so focused on Farlon and Rina fighting. "So what's going on?" Mia asked. Lunaris jumped a bit but then turned to face Mia and I. "Since Alyut just realized that we have nothing to train on and we couldn't find anything to use, he resorted to us fighting each other." Lunaris explained over the sounds of clashing weapons. I looked over to Ophelia who was watching the two fight while passing her finger on her sword. "Who fought before these two?" I asked. "Ophelia and Ramna. One of the most one-sided fights I've seen, actually." She said. I looked back at the two fighing. Rina flung out her cape which enveloped her and teleported her behind Farlon and dived at him. He reacted and blocked the spear which left Rina open. Farlon kicked her, sending her up into the air. He then punched her when she fell back down, which send her flying to the right of the place where the other Guardians, Mia, and I were sitting. She hit a tree which almost fell down and would've caused the domino effect on the trees of the forest. She teleported again and appeared behind Farlon. Farlon did what he did before and braced for the next dive but Rina instead shot thunder at Farlon which created smoke that obstructed his vision and when the smoke cleared, he was met with Rina diving at him again which actually landed. Farlon recovered from the attack quickly but was shot up into the air from an explosion of thunder that Rina set under him. Rina then started to glow and she dashed through Farlon from under and teleported and dashed through him continuously. She kept it up for a good ten seconds before making her boot collide with Farlon's face and sending him to the ground and creating a crater in the ground. Farlon tried to get up but Rina immediately went and stood on him and held her spear to his chin. "Had enough yet, Flames of Rage?" She said mockingly. "If you really think so, then you don't know your teammate that well l." Farlon said as he tried to throw her off, but Rina stabbed Farlon's chest and electricity channeled through her spear, electrocuting Farlon and made his attempt of recovery futile. Farlon struggled to get up but Rina swiped the spear across his face and made a big cut on his right cheek. Farlon decided to give up as it seemed that he wouldn't be able to get up with out her letting him. "Alright, fine. You win." Farlon said blandly. "Good. Saved you a painful doctor's visit." Rina said sarcastically. She got off him and Farlon then ran and to sit next to Ramna who was occasionally switching between bitting her nails and twiddling her fingers. Rina flung out her cape and teleported next to Ophelia. She sat next to her and started biting loose skin on her fingers. Alyut got up from his spot. "Alright. Great fight. Who's going next?" He asked. Ophelia's hand shot straight up and the hands that were raised dropped to the ground. "Ophelia? You just fought, why are you going again?" "I'm a battle girl. I love fighting more than any lover I could have. Simple wounds caused by a samba dancer wielding a flaming blade go away." "Alright Ophelia." Alyut said blandly. I leaned over to Lunaris. "Why isn't anyone raising their hand?" I asked her. "Ophelia is better than all of us. Even Alyut doesn't want to go against her." "Really looks like it." I sighed. Then Mia's hand shot up. "Um..." Alyut said before scratching his head. I grabbed Mia's red shirt and yanked her down. "Are you crazy?" I said between my teeth. "But Daniel, nobody's going." "So?" I asked her. She broke free from my grip and shot up her body and hand up. "Kid? Why are you asking to go against Ophelia?" Rina asked. "My name is Mia. Unless Kid suits me better." "You must have a death wish. You're insane." Ramna said shakily. "So I'm the youngest here, so what? I'm tired of people thinking I'm a little kid who can't fight for her life. I'm not a eight year old with a random black X on her forehead!" "You shouldn't. You will die. Very painfully." Alyut said. "Yeah Mia, if it means I have to, I will go." I said thoughtfully while grabbing her shirt again. Then she clenched her fists and a dark aura started forming. I then remembered the powers that were controlled by her emotions. "Daniel? What's happening?" Lunaris asked while panicking a bit. "You know what Mia? Go. Fight before you won't have people to fight against." I told her. She opened her fists and the dark aura diminished slowly. She walked to the arena where Ophelia stared at her. Lunaris leaned over to me. "Are you sure it was a bright idea to let her go?" Lunaris asked. "If we don't, she'll go crazy. The aura that develops around her will form into obsidian that Heaven knows what that will do." I said back, Alyut sighed. "Remember. Anything goes but only if it's by your capabilities. You two will fight until you come close to killing the other person or if the other person gives up. And with that said, Fight!" Alyut explained. Ophelia spun her sword around before throwing it in the air and catching it by the handle when it came close to hitting the ground as a taunt. Mia seem a little phased but she stayed strong and waited for Ophelia to make a move, but Ophelia then rushed for her. Ophelia jumped up and then dived down at Mia. It landed directly which sent Mia back with two big cut in her arms. Ophelia rushed again and slashed at Mia's legs which swept her off her feet. Ophelia then followed up with a kick to the chest which sent Mia flying back. Ophelia then raised her hand and a bunch of vines came up from the ground behind Mia and caught her when she hit them. Ophelia closed her fist and pulled it back near her which made the vines throw Mia at her. Ophelia then swung her sword upwards which caught Mia and then Ophelia jumped, spun in the air, and slammed her sword on Mia which sent her down and made a crater. Mia got up with blood coming from the cuts she had. Ophelia landed and walked up in front of her. "Should've sat out, huh. You poor little thing. Look at you. Can't do anything to me and to protect yourself. You must've had a death wish choosing this fight. You can forfeit now to prevent more pain. It's not like you can protect yourself anyway." Ophelia said coldly. Mia clenched her fists and the dark aura came back. "I don't need to forfeit." Mia said between her teeth. "So you're not going to forfeit? Alright, you asked for this." Ophelia said. She raised her sword. "Folium Sky!" She yelled and then blazing green energy then enveloped the sword. Ophelia jumped up and dropped down with her sword blazing with green energy. Then she landed a direct hit on Mia and dust swirled around them and blinded the Guardians who were watching. Coughing came from all of us. Then when the dust cleared, everyone was more than surprised with what happened. Mia in the obsidian covering grabbed Ophelia's blazing sword. "What? Impossible...." Ophelia said with a look of fear in her face. The obsidian disappeared. "I told you, I don't need to forfeit." Mia said while changing her attitude into confidence. Then obsidian swirled her hand and formed into a fist around it. She spun around and punched Ophelia straight in the chest, launching her back. Vines then grabbed Ophelia by the feet and brought her safely down to the ground. Obsidian Crystals floated behind Mia and obsidian formed into obsidian claws on her hands. Ophelia smiled. "Glad to see you won't be a punching bag now." Ophelia said confidently. Mia smiled and got ready to make a move. Ophelia did the same. The two stared each other down for a couple of seconds before charging at each other. Mia jumped upward and Ophelia motioned her hands and made thorny vines that followed her. Mia dived down and Ophelia spun around with the vines spiraling around her. Mia's claws and Ophelia's sword collided and made an giant shockwave fly out which made the stones on the field fly back. Mia landed and swiped at Ophelia who blocked the swipes. After Mia stopped, Ophelia slashed multiple times at Mia which only the first three hit but Mia dodged the others. Mia motioned and the crystals behind her flew at Ophelia. Ophelia jumped and dodged the crystals but when she landed, Mia lunged at her landing a direct hit and sending Ophelia back. Ophelia got up and motioned with her hands again which made three trees grow around Mia and trap her. She slowly walked up to Mia and pointed her sword and Mia's chest. "Give up?" She asked blandly. Mia laughed a bit to herself "Already? Sheesh, have some faith in me..." She said sarcastically. She then shook her arms free and then motioned to make the crystals come and cut down the trees that surrounded Her. Ophelia backflipped before lunging at Mia. Mia's claws and crystals began to glow. "Crisis Gale!" Mia yelled. The claws came off her hands and merged with the crystals. Mia kicked the large crystal at Ophelia. Ophelia stopped and the attack landed. When it hit Ophelia, it separated into many small crystals that spun around Ophelia and created a black gale which then launched her into the air and went back to Mia. She motioned with her hands and the crystals merged into eight swords behind her and one big sword in her hand. She then jumped and flew to Ophelia and slashed downward with the big sword which made the other swords follow up by hurling themselves at Ophelia. Ophelia landed and got back on her feet before staring at Mia with her eyes widened. "No way.... She's copying that Swordswoman's Style. Sefia. I don't think I can think keep taking these attacks much longer." She said to herself but was loud enough to hear. She closed her eyes and stabbed her sword into the ground. Mia flew back and landed where the crystals formed into the swords. She stared at Ophelia who now had green and white energy circling her. She grabbed all the swords, combined them into a crystal, drove it through the ground, and leaned on it while smugly looking at Ophelia. "Are the couple hours of missing sleep finally catching up to you?" Mia said jokingly. "Well, look who's talking. Sad imagining you losing to me. You are a good fighter, I'll admit......" Ophelia said. She opened her eyes and they were green and glowing. She grabbed her sword's handle and threw the sword upwards which glowed and when Ophelia grabbed the sword again, it changed into a new sword which had green energy swirling around it. The energy circled around Ophelia's armor and made it improved and it swirled around her head and changed into a metal crown-like headband. The cape she had flew behind her. She pointed the sword at Mia. "But not good enough. You won't ever be enough. Be enough for War Girl Ophelia!" She said confidently. I saw the Guardians look amazed so I got Lunaris' attention. "Why is everyone so amazed, Lunaris?" "She evolved. The second of us to do so. She went from Battle Girl to War Girl." "Who did it first?" "Alyut. He went from Light Blade to Holy Warrior. All of us do so eventually." "It must be an awesome feeling to evolve." "I can't say because I haven't yet but I guess it is. It will happen soon. To all of us. Who knows, maybe you and Mia can evolve. It's breathtaking to see someone evolve or evolve yourself." She said. Mia grabbed the crystal from the ground and kicked it, breaking it in half. Then she grabbed the floating upper half and jammed it into the other half, leaving the pieces to float around Mia. Ophelia motioned with her hands causing the vine to grow but they were bigger and had thorns. The crystals formed into a sword, shoulder pads, knee pads, and a helmet on her head with a few big crystals floating behind her. Ophelia rushed and then Mia rushed. The vines that grew from the ground went and grew to act as an extra layer of Ophelia's sword and the crystals followed Mia. Mia and Ophelia clashed their swords again and another shockwave came and they again fought in close combat. Their blades clashed and the vines and crystals battled each other until Mia managed to catch Ophelia off guard and slashed at her shoulder. Ophelia dashed backwards and grabbed her now bleeding shoulder. The slash had cut through her armor and made a cut. Mia lunged at Ophelia again. Ophelia went to attack but the cut shoulder stopped her from attacking and Mia kicked her which sent her back. Ophelia struggled to get up but fell to the ground. Mia ran to Ophelia. She breathed heavily as she pointed her obsidian sword at Ophelia. She stared at Mia before looking down and tears started dripping from her face. "Ophelia? What's wrong?" Mia asked worriedly. "You..... You..... It's the kind of people you are that ruin it for me!" Ophelia said angrily. "Wait. Ruin what?" Mia asked. Ophelia punched the ground and dug into the ground with her fist. "You!..." Ophelia yelled before sighing and continuing. "I'll tell you..... When I was living in my village, I had to be the perfect warrior. Everyone expected me to live up to it. I did and for a while I was on top. Best known for my swordsmanship but only my swordsmanship. Sadly that wasn't the worst of it. When a swordsman with a giant broadsword named Aem came into the village and asked for the warrior the village was known for, I showed myself. We fought then and there in the middle of the village but I wasn't the one who won. Aem was better than me. He congratulated me for being the good fighter I am and went to continue what he was doing. A good fight with an honorable person made me feel good even though I loss but that was before everyone started scolding me for losing. For not being the one they wanted for me to be. I promised them I wouldn't do it again but I've broken that promise once more before this before the invasion. That time I had the luxury of not having them around but after it, I swear the Gods were screwing with me. I don't want to have to live with more tormenting from them anymore." "But, you know I can't just let you win." "You don't need to...." Ophelia said. Ophelia started floating upwards and got back on her feet. She then lunged at Mia and cut the X on her forehead before retreating back and her eyes changing into blood red. Mia grabbed her bleeding forehead before falling to her knees and grabbing her head. Her hair became white, her eyes turned black and her irises turned yellow. Mia stood up and trembled a little bit but drew her obsidian sword. Ophelia angrily rushed at her, creating dents in the ground where she stepped. Mia looked at Ophelia rushing at her and closed her eyes before rushing at Ophelia. Both getting closer and closer by the second. They were both close enough in range. They slashed at each other and clashed which caused another shockwave but was stronger than the previous. Sending the dirt and grass they were standing on flying everywhere and made the Guardians and I brace ourselves. When the shockwave stopped we looked to see Ophelia and Mia there like they were stopped in time. Then we heard a sound and both Mia and Ophelia's swords broke into pieces. The obsidian broke and the shards fell on the ground. The vines wilted and went back in the ground. Ophelia's new armor broke only leaving the clothes she had underneath. Ophelia and Mia closed their eyes and fell to the ground both fainting. The Guardians ran to check on them. Alyut whispered undesirable words and they picked both of them up and brought them to the place where the Guardians were watching. I went to sit down again but then the two fainting reminded me of something. Raydn. He if he hadn't come here, he's still back there. I ran to the door without anybody noticing. I set my hand on Radyn's chest and felt the movements caused by his breathing. "He's sleeping. Maybe he needed to catch up on some sleep. I don't understand but that's what it looks like." I said to myself. I stood up and started walking to the entrance. When I was walking, I ran into something, sending me back. It was invisible but bigger than me. I walked up to the invisible object's location and felt around until I felt the object. Then it came out of hiding and revealed itself to be a summon gate. I took a step back. It was a yellow door with designs on the top half of the gate. I went over to open it. I pulled on it's doors but it was sealed shut. "I though that was how you opened them. What's wrong here?" I asked myself. Then I remembered something that I learned from a summoner who helped me learn the ropes of being a summoner. You need five gems to open a gate of the color yellow, red or rainbow. I reached into my vest pockets and found five gems that the summoner gave me. I set the gems down around the gate and touched the gate's doors. The gems disappeared and there was a shattering sound and the gate turned red. I tried to open the doors again and this time the doors opened. A red light shone and there was person who fell out of the gate. It was a male who had brown hair that was put into a ponytail. He wore light blue clothes, sharp brown boots, and had a red book in his hand, and a monocle that flew off his face when he fell. The gate started to close but before closing, a staff with a blue orb with a crystal inside was thrown out of the gate, landing next to the person. Then the gate vanished. I knelt beside the person and checked if he was breathing. "Hm.. It's just like when Mia summoned Lario or when I summoned Selena and Vargas. Maybe I can get a name from him after he wakes up." I said to myself. I stood up and turned to the door but before I could start walking, I heard loud footsteps coming from far away. I looked behind me and saw a group of people coming towards the in. The one in the middle was on a horse and there was four others. Then the Guardians rushed through the door. Mia and Ophelia were awake but still suffered injuries and Lunairs and Alyut were lightly bruised while the others were in about the same. "He's back already." Alyut said. The Guardians looked a bit worried. I turned to Mia. "Are you feeling better Mia?" I asked. "Being awake is definitely a sign of that." Mia said. I walked over to Alyut and got his attention. "What's going on Alyut?" I asked. "He's back. He couldn't leave us alone for more than two days." "Who's he?" I asked. "My brother Sodis......" Alyut sighed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well there you go. Chapter three. The fighting scene chapter. Many more will be coming. Hopefully not as long as three-fourths of a chapter. Also savory if the last part was a bit rushed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Remember to write your feedback in the comments. There is so many things happening to Daniel and the Guardians. What will be the case with Sodis? What about the Unit? Or Radyn? Find out next chapter! ~ZeroGx. Did you like this chapter? Yes No Middle Category:Blog posts